WWAN mobile gateways, also sometimes referred to as cellular mobile gateways, cellular routers, mobile routers, and other names, communicate with a WWAN communication system such as a cellular communication system and provide packet data services to user devices. WWAN mobile gateways exchange data with wireless user devices and/or wired user devices using a local area network (LAN) interface. The LAN interface may include a wireless LAN (WLAN) transceiver, such as Wi-Fi access point, and/or a wired LAN interface, such as an Ethernet interface, for example. Many WWAN mobile gateways include an interface for connecting to a WWAN modem card. WWAN modem cards include a WWAN transceiver such as a cellular transceiver for exchanging data with a WWAN communication system that is typically connected to a public switching system such as a public switched telephone network (PSTN) and/or the Internet. The WWAN mobile gateway performs the necessary timing and translation functions to provide data packet service to the users by connecting the LAN to the WWAN communication system.
Conventional WWAN mobile gateways are limited in that the WWAN mobile gateways are configured to communicate with WWAN modem cards using a single communication protocol. The communication protocol is typically a standard communication protocol that exchanges a limited type of information.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus, system, and method for communicating with a WWAN modem card using one of a plurality of communication protocols.